The perfect love song
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: A group of one shot song fic's about JJ and Reid. Open to song idea's and mostly AU
1. Chapter 1

Lips of an Angel

Spencer Reid quietly walked out of his and Austin's bedroom to answer his phone

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**_

JJ was on the other line crying

_**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**_

"Why are you whispering Spence?" JJ asked

_**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"What's going on Spence can't we talk?" JJ was on the verge of tears again

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

"Oh Austin…"

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"I haven't either Spence"

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"I love you Spencer"

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

"I dreamt of you last night"

_**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**_

"Hold on Will just walked in

_**And does he know you're talking to me**_

_**Will it start a fight?**_

"No he doesn't, and yes it will so he isn't going to find out, does Austin know?"

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"I wish it was me too"

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

"I love you"

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"I have to go Henry just woke up"

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

"Go back to Austin"

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"I wish I could kiss you Spencer"

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"I really need to go"

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

"I mean it go back and see her we can talk tomorrow"

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

"Me neither babe"

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"You make it hard too"

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

"Because I need you Spencer Reid"

**A/N: What do you think? Be honest? And suggest songs that fit or you would like to see with JJ/Reid**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm with you

**A/N I forgot to say "I don't own any of the songs or criminal minds, if I did JJ and Reid would be together and so would Hotch and Prentiss, I can't say anything about Garcia and Morgan yet cause that could still happen! Well Enjoy**

JJ waited at the bridge like Spencer had asked her to do that morning, it was nearing 7 O'clock, and he was almost an hour late which he never was

_**I'm standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

Softly rain begins to fall, and then it turns harder and louder surrounding JJ

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

All JJ wanted was for her boyfriend to come find her like he promised and take her back home, the date was turning into a disaster

_**It's a damn cold night**_

JJ was beginning to question if her affair with Spencer was really the best thing for herself, what happened if Will or Henry find out?

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"My life is nothing more than one bad choice after another" JJ sobbed

She began to walk off the bridge towards the town

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

They were on a case so this city was new and JJ had never been there before, nothing looked familiar as she walked around trying to find her way back to the hotel

_**'Cause nothing's going right**_

_**And everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

Everyone she passed seemed to be with someone they loved, family, friends, a partner

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

"I just want to leave here!"

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

JJ had wondered back to the bridge to find Spencer standing by the rails with tears streaming down his face,

"_**Oh why is everything so confusing**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind"**_

Spencer said looking at JJ, "Is he having the same thoughts I am" She wondered

_**Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

JJ took his hands in her's and looked in his eyes

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"We can fix this Spence we always do"

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

He hugged her and they stood in silence watching the rain slowly stop and the cold air blow around them

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

"I thought I lost you JJ…"Whispered Spencer

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you...**_

Not in a million years Dr. Reid


End file.
